Old West
The American Old West, or Frontier period dates roughly from the time of the Lewis and Clark Expedition in 1806 through to the start of the 20th Century (around 1910.) The discovery of gold at Sutter's Mill in California in 1849 prompted a tidal wave of eager settlers surging westward that didn't even begin to ebb until the turn of the century--this is the period that is most often associated with the "Wild West" era (from about 1849 to as late as 1912.) The style for this period of the United States is often referred to as the Old West, the Wild West or the Prairie Period. As such, it occupies the same time frame as the Regency as well as the Victorian eras, but Frontier architecture and fashions were much simpler. You'll want to use some Victorian items in your lots, but mostly reserve the fancier items for your well-to-do Sims. Information and links drawn from the Wikipedia. Multi-Category Sets *First Nations: The Seminole by N8iveSims at MTS *Far West Set by Lithium and Frances at Sims Design Avenue archived here *Wild West Recolors and Objects at Asylis-Bastelbox's website *Wild West Lots also at Asylis-Bastelbox's website CAS/Complete Sims/Clothes etc *Prarie Theme (Clothing) at All About Style *New Mesh MTvesttiebaggy by cocomama at MTS *Ebenezers WildWest Bustle Dress by CryingCorvus at MTS *Cowboy Hat by funnyycats at MTS *Robber's Mask (Hair) at All About Style *Cowboy Hats (Glasses) at All About Style *Calico Bonnets (Glasses) at All About Style Objects *Old Style Newspaper Kiosk by smithycpl at MTS *Rugs Gone Wild...Wild West by Deatherella at MTS *Rugs Gone Wild...Wild West pt. 2 by Deatherella at MTS *Flavor of the Southwest Rug Collection by Rosehill9991 at MTS *Cowboy/Western Posters by bogart61 at MTS *Cracker Barrel Chess by Aligeth at MTS *Old Oil Lamp by MarciAraujo.ts at MTS *More Oil Lamps by Avenida Sims *Animated Butter Churn by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Laundry Tub by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Water Wheel Mill by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Metate & Mano (Corn Grinder) by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Skill Building Milk Bucket (Toddler Toy) by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Juicer - Seasons by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Small Collection for Your Farms (Deco Items) by HeartDeco at Affinity Sims *Bucket Potty Chair by Michelle at Affinity Sims *Hay Bale and Sack Toddler Beds by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Hay Bale Changing Table by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *A Simple Puddle by HeartDeco at Affinity Sims *Medieval Peasant Tub by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Barrel Outside Trash Can by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *OK Corral Kids (Nursery) by Kate at Parsimonious *Horsewaggon Pioneer-HP2 (Vehicle) by hexameter at MTS *By Request: Pioneer-HP2 Without Canvas (Vehicle) by hexameter at MTS *Saddle-horse "Thunder" (Vehicle) by hexameter at MTS *Teamwork: Horse Sleigh 2007 (Vehicle) by hexameter at MTS *Two Farmwaggons (Vehicle) by hexameter at MTS *Thunderbolt-Son of Thunder! (Vehicle) by G-Knee at Plumb Bob Keep *Quilted Toddler Blanket by HugeLunatic at Sims2Artists *A Housewife's Work is Never Done by Loupegris at Plumb Bob Keep *More Freetime Quilt Recolors by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Even More Quilt Recolors by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *1910 Wall Phone by Maylin at MTS *Antique Table Phone by Hysterical Paroxysm at MTS *Antique Stove by Hed at MTS Pets and Other Animals *Pigs by Pecc - 7 Species (Dog) by Peccorina93 at MTS *Sheepoos and Lamboodles (Dog) by Munchies at MTS *Sheep-Dog! (Dog) by Urissa at MTS *Mary the Little Lamb (Dog) by Hunter240x at MTS *Betsy "the Cow" (Dog) by Hunter240x at MTS *Animated Farm Pigs by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Farm Chickens by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Farm Cattle by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Sheep by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Rideable Horses by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Donkey by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Rideable Pony by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *The Only Horse Your Sims Will Ever Need (Deco) by Dragon Slave at MTS *Riding Set (Posebox and Accessories for use with Dragon Slave's horses) by julsfels at Feenwald Build *Columns and Beams by HugeLunatic at MTS *Wood Planques Build Mode Set (Wall and Floor) by joninmobile at MTS *Wooden Pool Ladder and Diving Board by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Ladders by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Indian Style Ladder by Rebecah at Affinity Sims **Beck's Indian Style Ladder Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Oaktown Classic Recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Rustic Recolors of Oaktown Door/Arch by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Rustic Recolors of Craftsman Window by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep Lots *Walnut Grove (Community Lot) by Simcoatl at MTS *Little House on the Prarie (Residential) by ninipupucea at MTS *Saddle Up for the Hollywood Western (Residential) by Elvira0731 at MTS Other Recommendations Besides using the above resources, Frontier Period neighborhoods can use various furnishings and items from other historical periods, such as Victorian, Regency/Federal, Colonial/Rococo and even Medieval. Old West homes that are more rural would tend to have more simplistic architecture, furnishings and fashions, while Old West homes that are actually supposed to be within town or city limits are more likely to have more Victorian Era items in them.